I Can't Make You Love Me
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] Um terceiro apaixonado no romance de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. O título diz tudo. Yaoi, songfic. Pós Hades.


**Aviso: **como já é de praxe, **Saint Seiya **e seus personagens não me pertencem. Os personagens são meramente meus ratinhos de laboratório.

**Recadinhos:** como não poderia deixar de ser, um beijo especial à minha beta #1 que me aturou nesse rompante, me ajudando, magnificamente, como não poderia deixar de ser. Então, **Lili**, essa fic é um pouquinho sua também. E claro, a todos os fãs do casal Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Boa leitura!

* * *

Era um fantasma que sempre nos rondava. Simplesmente não havia paz. Uma guerra fria havia se instaurado e eu lutava com todas as minhas armas contra alguém, sendo que eu nem mesmo sabia se ele ainda estava vivo. Se ainda mantinha o mesmo sentimento de outrora por aquele que agora divide a cama comigo.

Máscara da Morte havia abandonado Afrodite após Athena nos ter ressucitado. Fora um presente dos deuses o que ela fizera por nós, e aos poucos, as situações que haviam sido deixadas para trás, assuntos pendentes, eram resolvidos facilmente, como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido, ou como se o mundo nos tivesse sido tirado injustamente. E isso realmente aconteceu.

Miro e Kamus foram os primeiros. O grego, que quase matara o francês em sua forma de espectro ao saber da morte de Shaka, simplesmente ajoelhou-se aos seus pés e pediu perdão, confidenciando-lhe, por fim, que o amava. Agradeci aos céus por aquilo, mais uma vez, naquele mesmo dia, já que não agüentava mais o aquariano murmurando, ao vagar pelo Inferno, que havia perdido a única oportunidade que teve para redimir-se de seus erros.

Mu e Shaka vieram em seguida, foi apenas uma formalidade. Todos já sabiam que os dois se amavam incluindo eles mesmos, então o que aconteceu foi apenas uma união de almas. E eles pareciam extremamente felizes diante daquilo.

Afrodite. Com Afrodite, porém, o oposto aconteceu. Ele me relatou, naquela manhã, que acordara sozinho na cama. E o paradeiro de seu acompanhante era desconhecido. Deixou que a calma fosse embora e praticamente desesperou-se. O templo de Câncer, eu mesmo atestei, estava vazio, sem cabeças, sem roupas, sem móveis. Era como se aquele cavaleiro nunca ocupara o que era seu por direito.

Nas semanas seguintes àquela revelação, amparei Afrodite como pude, dentro de seu templo, já que ele recusava-se a sair de lá. Provavelmente ver os seus melhores amigos juntos deveria ser demais para ele, especialmente por ser ele mesmo o único a ter aquele tipo de envolvimento, antes do mundo inteiro desmoronar à nossa volta, antes dos cavaleiros de bronze, antes de todos os erros cometidos.

Nossa amizade cresceu e tomou proporções trágicas e para aqueles que estavam de fora, óbvias. Um beijo. Um simples toque de lábios e tudo, toda a confiança, toda a pureza de um sentimento, era jogado pela janela. Ele, num momento de desespero, eu, em uma vontade incontrolável de mostrar-me útil e revelar algo que havia prometido deixar guardado.

Era um sentimento diferente, tê-lo ao meu lado como um amante. Era assim que nos referíamos. Amantes. Não namorados, como Miro e Kamus, nunca companheiros, como Shaka e Mu, apenas amantes. Essa palavra não era verbalizada, mas era como nos sentíamos. Afrodite, é claro, tentou, não posso culpa-lo, ele quis esquecer o outro. Nossa amizade crescendo aos poucos, novamente, a intimidade aumentando, eu me envolvendo mais do que ele, cada dia mais sentindo ampliar meu sentimento, cada vez mais incontrolável.

E quando podíamos dizer que éramos felizes, ou melhor, quando podíamos dizer que nosso relacionamento era estranhamente intenso e entregue, de ambas as partes, ele apareceu. Assim, apenas subiu as escadarias e entrou em seu templo, como se um dia de treino estivesse acabado.

Naquele dia, estávamos próximos de completar dois anos desde que Máscara da Morte abandonara o Santuário e, conseqüentemente, seu companheiro. Só sabia aquele detalhe pois havia flagrado Afrodite marcando no calendário mais um dia sem aquele homem que o abandonara.

Tentei manter a consciência no lugar, não tinha porquê me achar culpado; um criminoso por ter tirado de um de meus amigos,o homem que era seu amante. Não era culpado, e se assim houvesse um, era somente ele, Máscara da Morte. Ninguém simplesmente pode abandonar Afrodite. Ele é uma daquelas peças raras, uma obra que muito se fala, mas poucos tiveram a oportunidade de tocar, de desvendar os segredos.

E eu não podia perdê-lo. Não iria.

Afrodite parecia sofrer do mesmo jeito que eu. Ele maquiava a dor de ver o italiano pelas escadarias do Santuário, nas refeições conjuntas e nos treinos. Era doloroso para mim, perceber que, aos poucos, ele estava se afastando naturalmente. Em um dia quente, ele simplesmente disse que ficaria no templo de Peixes sozinho. Senti-me um tolo, fraco, por perguntar se aquilo tinha algo a ver com Máscara da Morte, e ouvir a resposta dele.Sem nem me olhar nos olhos, afirmou que 'não', mas doeu mais do que se ele tivesse dito sinceramente que 'sim'.

Eu o estava perdendo, mesmo contra minha vontade. E depois de tudo, ainda cruzei com o citado italiano, que parecia muito seguro de si, não demonstrava rancor por ter sido trocado ou mágoa pela minha traição. Quando olhei-o, ele apenas disse...não me recordo bem as palavras, ou talvez não queira recorda-las.

Completou-se uma semana desde que Máscara da Morte voltou ao Santuário e aos poucos eu sentia Afrodite escapar por entre meus dedos, como areia fina diante de um vendaval. O castelo perfeito que haviamos construído nas nuvens ruía a cada minuto. Ele não era mais o amante quente e entregue, assim como eu mesmo não era mais solícito e preocupado. Fazíamos amor mecanicamente, mas nenhum dos dois tinha a coragem de dizer que era apenas 'sexo', puro e simples.

Algo deveria ser feito. E não partiria de Afrodite. Ele era por demais correto, por mais que todos dissessem o contrário. Só quem o conhecia bem, enxergava por entre sua capa de proteção. E quando conseguiam, viam uma pessoa simplesmente irretocável. Ele não viraria as costas para mim por sentir-se um traidor, preferia sofrer do que terminar tudo. Ele era nobre assim. E eu sentiria falta daquilo.

Naquela noite algo parecia estranhamente fora do lugar. Jantamos no templo de Peixes como de costume, com uma fagulha do Afrodite de alguns meses atrás, me olhando do outro lado da mesa, a conversa banal e familiar. Aquilo parecia um universo paralelo, onde cada movimento, por mais que eu os reconhecesse, estivessem se tornando inéditos e inconcebíveis ao meu ver.

E naquele momento, eu senti.

Aquela sensação de finalidade, que eu não queria admitir. O fim de algo que realmente nunca foi meu, nem por direito, nem de fato.

Fizemos amor pela última vez e percebi que Afrodite, a cada carícia, podia notar que aquele seria o último. Não uma despedida, nunca uma despedida. Mas apenas um rito de passagem. Era a minha maneira de dizer que no dia seguinte, ele deveria voltar para quem sempre pertencera.

Sem palavras trocadas.

Sem emoções despejadas.

Sem corações partidos. Pelo menos, não o dele.

Levantei-me no meio da madrugada, observando a lua que sempre entrava pela janela que Afrodite deixava aberta, o cheiro das rosas de seu jardim inebriando-me por alguns segundos. Pela primeira vez senti um aperto no coração, mas não podia deixar que aquilo tomasse conta de mim.

Saí rapidamente de lì aquela visão de Afrodite em meio aos lençóis como sendo a única que queria guardar em minha mente por um longo tempo. Tinha um destino, antes da minha casa, porém. O templo de Câncer.

Estava escondido, com o cosmo camuflado, em meio as rosas de Afrodite e aquilo me deixava de alguma maneira, próximo dele. Espreitava o desfecho de algo que era tão pleno e óbvio, que somente depois de me desligar, não completamente, era bem verdade, podia perceber o que era.

Um intruso.

Vi Máscara da Morte aproximar-se indeciso do templo e a sombra da cabeleira farta de Afrodite. Bom, algo pelo menos havia dado certo. Naqueles minutos que se passaram, ouvi poucas coisas, mas o italiano ter dito que partira por não achar-se digno do sueco e afirmar que eu era melhor do que ele, realmente não estavam nos meus planos. E não pude deixar de gostar daquilo.

Infelizmente, não era a opção certa que Afrodite queria. Ele apenas precisava dele. E ele, obviamente, não era eu.

– Então você voltou pra mim, assim, de repente? – era a voz de Afrodite. Podia notar que estava chorosa. Aquele pisciano delicado... era raro ele mostrar-se assim.

– Se me quiser de volta. – Máscara da Morte disse, humildemente.

E mais uma vez, parecia estar em uma outra dimensão. Aquele diálogo não combinava com eles e mesmo assim era perfeito. E tão pertencente, necessário.

Não ouvi mais nada depois daquilo, apenas o vento calmo batendo nas rosas, o cheiro de Afrodite mais uma vez adentrando em minhas narinas, e a porta do templo fechando.

Era isso. O fim.

Ou o começo, para eles.

E pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, senti a falta de alguém que pudesse chamar de 'meu'.

Mas Afrodite, aquele teria o que lhe pertencia por toda a eternidade. Porque era assim que as coisas deviam ser.

* * *

_Sim, eu deixei de propósito um mistério no ar. Quem seria o amante de Afrodite? Bem, como o final é triste pra ele, achei melhor deixa-lo em anônimo. Mas isso não impede ninguém de deixar algum comentário com palpites..._

_A fic é inspirada na música **I Can't Make You Love Me**, cantada por **Bonnie Raitt**._

_Espero que tenham gostado do rompante da semana. Estava com saudades de escrever com os dois, mesmo que tenha sido de uma maneira diferente._

_Em 07-04-05_


End file.
